Lo imposible posible
by Megane Bishojo
Summary: Pit a tenido un sueño extraño, en el que se ve a el mismo perdiendo la vida en brazos de una "misteriosa joven". Lo que el no sabe, es que al conocer a esa joven se desatara una serie de eventos un tanto... extraños, pues el destino planea unirlos de nuevo. AU... [Descontinuado]...
1. Memorias perdidas

**Uhm… h-hola, este es mi primer Fanfic. Un día estaba buscando fics de "Kid Icarus" pero para mi mala suerte, no había muchos (por lo menos en español) así que me puse a pensar… y tuve esta idea un poco "repetida", pero tratare de que no sea lo típico. **

**Sin más que decir… disfruten el capitulo!**

"**Disclaimer"**:_Kid Icarus y sus personajes pertenece a Nintendo. Solo esta historia es la que me pertenece._

* * *

><p>●Lo imposible posible●<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El sonido que generaba cada gota de agua al caer…_

"_Lluvia"_

_Su cuerpo, completamente inerte. El cansancio lo consumía y su intento por abrir los ojos era en vano. Sin embargo, podía escuchar perfectamente el sollozo de alguien a su lado._

"_Por favor resiste, Pit…" escucho suplicar._

_Sus ojos, comenzaron a abrirse lentamente para divisar una figura muy conocida para el._

"_L-Lady…Palutena…" contesto._

_De pronto sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, era un dolor intenso. Hizo un quejido de dolor. Ella lo recostó en su regazo y comenzó a Acariciar cada mechón castaño de su cabeza, mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas que se deslizaban en sus mejillas, levemente sonrojadas._

"_P-Por favor no llore, L-lady P-Palutena"_

_Ella le dedico una sonrisa ladina, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Si tan solo ella hubiera estado ahí. Esto no habría pasado._

"_Resiste un poco más, la ayuda vendrá en camino"_

_El le dedico una sonrisa forzada, ambos sabían la verdad. El no iba a resistir lo suficiente…ya era tarde. Este sería el fin para ambos. Ella perdería a la persona más importante que tenía y el a su amada Diosa._

_La lluvia intensificaba su poder cada vez más y el cielo perdía su característico color celeste para pasar a un gris triste y sin vida. Ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo esperar la ayuda que vendría en cualquier momento. Puede que ella sea una Diosa, pero su poder se limitaba a ciertas cosas. Ahora el alma de su ángel estaría condenada a la muerte, definitivamente eso era lo que le deparaba el destino._

_El dolor en su pecho se intensificaba a cada segundo, sentía que su cuerpo ponto dejaría de funcionar y sus ojos dieran ese final… para siempre._

"_P-prométame una cosa, L-lady Palutena" se atrevió a decir._

"_Lo que sea…" respondió decidida._

"_P-prométame que no se preocupara por mí" miro hacia el cielo decidido "E-en un f-futuro…n-nos volveremos a encontrar" _

_Ella, permaneció unos segundos en silencio con la mirada perdida._

"_Tienes r-razón. Estoy segura… el destino nos volverá a juntar"_

"_E-es una promesa, L-lady Palutena"_

_Acaricio la mejilla de su ángel mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa "A-así será…"_

_Y esa fue su despedida, para luego cerrar lo ojos y entrar en un sueño profundo… del que nunca volvería._

** . **

**.**

**.**

Se despertó de golpe. Agitado y con pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente. ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? Sintió una lagrima recorrer su rostro ¿Acaso estaba llorando? De inmediato se limpio la cara.

—Fue tan real…— susurro mientras le daba una mirada a su habitación, hasta que su mirada se topo con su reloj digital—. ¿Qué hora es?… —Abrió los ojos como platos al descubrir la hora que marcaba el reloj—. ¡LA ESCUELA!

Se vistió a toda prisa y se apresuro a bajar por las escaleras. Hecho un vistazo rápido a la cocina, por lo visto no se encontraba su hermano. Se había ido y no lo había despertado.

—Qué desconsiderado — hablo molesto.

Rápidamente tomo su mochila y salió de su casa, no sin antes cerrar con seguro la puerta.

…Un largo y cansado día le esperaba a Pit….

* * *

><p><strong>Uff~… bueno este a sido el primer capitulo aunque más bien es una introducción de lo que será esta historia. Supongo que notaron que esta ambientada en "AU" (Universo Alterno) ¿cierto?<strong>

**Muchas gracias por detenerse a leer este fic (en serio Graaacias!)… Si te gusto este capitulo no olvides dejar un review o dejar en favoritos y si fue lo contrario… pues también, criticas constructivas (?) :v. También pueden darme algunas sugerencias. También quiero dar las gracias a una amiga por ayudarme con el titulo de esta historia (Kaaary! Muchas gracias)…**

**S-supongo que es todo… **

Se despide ●_Megane Bishōjo_●


	2. Dulces Sueños

Gracias por sus reviews, estoy de vuelta :)

"**Disclaimer"**:_Kid Icarus y sus personajes pertenece a Nintendo. Solo esta historia es la que me pertenece._

* * *

><p>●<em>Dulces sueños<em>●

.

El inmenso cielo se teñía de colores anaranjados, las hojas de los arboles se movían con gracia. Un clima sin duda cálido.

Una joven miraba con detenimiento aquel paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Su mente divagaba en recuerdos, pequeños fragmentos de estos. Seguía apoyada sobre el barandal de su balcón. En ese momento no existía otra pregunta que ocupara su mente.

_¿Qué eran aquellos __**sueños**__?_

Sueños en donde se veía una joven de extensa cabellera y vestimenta fuera de lo común, siempre con una cálida sonrisa que proporcionaba absoluta confianza. Posiblemente se trataba de ella misma, aún no lo comprendía, pues su apariencia era idéntica.

_¿Qué __**significaban**__?_

Ahí estaba de nuevo, otra pregunta sin responder, preguntas que la aquejaban cada vez que tenía esa clase de sueños.

Desde niña siempre los tuvo, sueños que le impedían dormir. Para no perder detalle de cada uno de ellos, nunca olvidaba anotarlos en su pequeño cuaderno que actuaba como un diario de sueños. Sentía que nadie la comprendía, nadie sentiría lo mismo que ella. De nada serviría hablar sobre ello si nadie puede entenderte.

Todos esos sueños no eran invenciones de su mente, de eso estaba segura. O talvez solo era que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Más sin embargo a este paso no lograría encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Suspiro y volvió a mirar el vasto cielo, el Sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte, para luego, el cielo cubrirse de miles de puntos brillantes. Estrellas. Algunas que formarían ciertas figuras, el viento cálido de la tarde pasaba a ser cada vez más frio.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado allí? De nuevo, sin darse cuenta se había quedado ahí en su balcón, ese que le daba una perfecta vista de toda la ciudad. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

El sonido que generó la puerta al abrirse la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Era solo el ama de llaves. La joven se acercó a esta, _"probablemente un mensaje de mi padre"_ pensó.

— Señorita Palutena — la joven asintió a su llamado—.Su padre a mandando una serie de ordenes para usted.

Palutena ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, debía admitir que tenía cierta curiosidad de que sería esta vez. El ama de llaves no pudo evitar sonreír ante la conducta de la joven.

— Dime ¿Qué es esta vez? — Dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

— Asistirá a un nuevo instituto, señorita Palutena. Mañana mismo comienza—. La sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro se desvaneció. Eran órdenes de su padre. Siempre se encontraba de viaje, y siempre terminaban cambiando de casa e instituto.

— Gracias por el mensaje, puede retirarse —

El ama de llaves hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la joven, le dio las buenas noches y se retiro del lugar.

Entró hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta del balcón. Corrió hacia el baño dispuesta a tomar una ducha y ponerse algo para dormir, al salir, se lanzó hacia su cama, hundiendo su rostro en una de sus almohadas. ¿Para que hacer nuevos amigos si en poco tiempo los perdería? Sabía que pensar eso era algo negativo pero no faltaría mucho para que su padre tomara la decisión de transferirla de instituto.

A veces extrañaba a su madre, ella era diferente. Siempre con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, con ella nunca se aburría, ella la entendía. Extrañaba esos días en que su familia estaba unida. Pero nada de eso quedo desde que su madre falleció.

Se puso a pensar sobre todas esas cosas. ¿Qué le esperaba mañana? ¿Cuánto regresaría papá? ¿Cómo estará mi hermana? Lo único que sabía era del viaje de negocios de su padre mientras que su hermana mayor estaba de intercambio fuera del país. Bufo frustrada, estar en una casa totalmente sola (a excepción de las trabajadoras de limpieza y demás) todo esto le llegaba a noche hizo su efecto y por fin, el sueño la venció hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Podría estar sola y perdiendo la cabeza pero definitivamente, un largo día la esperaba mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! He regresado, disculpen la tardanza pero perdí la inspiración y el hilo de la historia. Pero aun así ¡estoy de vuelta!:D Haré un esfuerzo por subir capítulos más seguido. <strong>**De la nada la inspiración regreso a mi y es por eso que les traigo este nuevo capitulo hecho con amor (?):3**

**Hice el borrador de este capitulo en la madrugada, después de algunas "correcciones" y ¡Listo!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me agrada que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este no sea la excepción. Si te gusto el capitulo no olvides dejar un review o dejar en favoritos y si fue lo contrario… pues también, criticas constructivas (?) :v También pueden darme algunas sugerencias.**

**Gracias~**

_**Se despide ●**__Megane Bishōjo_


	3. Actualización

Quiero pedir una disculpa, a todos aquellos que decidieron leer y seguir este fic. Después de un largo tiempo sin actualizar (en realidad fue demasiado tiempo…) he decidido dejar la historia.

No me considero una buena escritora, ya que la mayoría de lo que escribo parece no tener sentido alguno y termino borrándolo todo.

Gracias por su apoyo y pido una disculpa por no ser capaz de seguir esta historia…

-Se despide MeganeBishojo.


End file.
